


How it all began

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2009 season, 2012 season, Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2012, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinted smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: So what is the story of how Sebastian and Kimi got together?





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This came about with a discussion on headcanons and I realise I've never really thought of having a headcanon for how Simi came to be, so this fic is my attempt at how I'd imagine it began....

Sebastian cannot pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Kimi Raikkonen, but he can remember the exact moment when he missed his chance.

It was 2009, Sebastian was enjoying his first season at Red Bull and his friendship with Kimi was stronger then ever.

Sebastian loved spending time with Kimi, he made each race more bearable and Sebastian's strained relations with Mark easier to bear. Sebastian didn't know it at the time but the flip of his heart when he looked at the Finn was love, he just couldn't really see it for what it was.

When Kimi announced that fateful year he was leaving Formula One, the feeling of his heart flipping turned to pain. It was indescribable. To Sebastian it felt like his heart had been torn out.

And that's when he knew he had fallen for him.

Kimi had left before Sebastian's feelings could be revealed and over the coming year or so Sebastian tried to forget about him. Sure he kept in touch and made it to a few of Kimi's rally races, but he never revealed what was in his heart.

He had thought he had missed his chance and it wasn't worth it.

Two seasons passed and Sebastian grew older, more mature. He now had two titles under his belt and the world of Formula One had moulded him into someone stronger, more sure of himself and his goals and desires.

That all changed when he entered the 2012 season and heard the news Kimi was returning.

Sebastian was now suddenly the young man from back then. Unsure, quiet and scared. His thoughts were in turmoil from the very moment he laid eyes on Kimi again across the Paddock and Kimi had grinned at him fondly.

Sebastian knew he was in too deep, but he could not see a way to escape the feelings.

Sebastian had no one to turn to or confide in, Mark hated him and the team only cared about him winning. His feelings and struggles were not their concern.

One night, during a party, Kimi had approached him.

Alcohol is a glass full of fake bravery, and that night Sebastian used it to his advantage.

The two drivers had barely talked since Kimi had come back, and Kimi had been hurt and confused by Sebastian, who seemed to drift further from him the more the season had gone on.

At Kimi's question of avoidance, Sebastian had drained his glass and looked him dead in the eye. "Maybe I had my reasons."

"Reasons?" Kimi had asked, his eyes saying he didn't believe him.

"Maybe I thought it was for the best." Sebastian shrugged.

"The best for what?" Kimi had asked, hurt in his eyes.

"For us. Our friendship." Sebastian replied, his eyes glassy and glazed, the alcohol taking effect.

"There's nothing wrong with our friendship." Kimi had replied, anger and sadness in his voice. "Unless this is your asshole-ish way of saying you don't want to be friends any more."

"Oh but I do." Sebastian had answered, reaching out to grab him and push him against the bar, pressing himself close. "But what if I had wanted more?"

"You're drunk." Kimi had said, trying to ignore how close they were.

"And you want me." Sebastian pressed himself closer, making Kimi shut his eyes.

"No. I don't." With some force, Kimi pushed Sebastian away, ignoring the hurt in his eyes.

"And why not?" Sebastian had argued, confusion and anger fighting for dominance.

"Not until you can tell me when you're sober." Kimi replied quietly. "Not until the real Sebastian tells me."

"But I am the real Sebastian...." Sebastian had replied, trying to reach out for him, but Kimi moved away.

"You're drunk. Go home." Kimi had told him softly before turning and leaving through the crowd.

Sebastian had stood and watched him go, feeling like his world was crashing down on him.

* * *

 

After that, Sebastian threw himself into the next few races, his focus entirely on the Championship whilst a part of him stayed with Kimi.

The Finn had kept his distance after that night at the party and had taken to avoiding Sebastian if he could.

It hurt Sebastian immensely and made him wonder if he had fucked up everything they had ever stood for.

The thing is, the route of Sebastian's hurt was Kimi and the route of Kimi's was Sebastian, so it would only be a matter of time before they had to face what was going on.

And like two magnets, they found the pull irresistible.

* * *

The start of the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix was not ideal for Sebastian. A start from the pitlane was always a challenge, but one he relished.

In the end it came out good for him though and as the chequered flag came down, Sebastian came third.

But it also presented a dilemma.

Kimi had come first, his first win with Lotus.

So that meant Sebastian had to share a podium with him.

Inside the cool down room Sebastian had a choice of two people to talk to, one was Fernando who hated his guts and the other was Kimi, someone who he had hurt.

In the end, Sebastian sucked up his courage and made his way over to the Finn, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Congratulations." Sebastian had said quietly, reaching for some water.

"Thanks." Kimi replied shortly, not looking at him.

"Kimi." Sebastian sighed softly and reached out for the Finn, but Kimi pulled away.

"I don't want to talk." Kimi told him, his eyes hard and angry. "Go and speak to Fernando."

"But..." Sebastian tried again, this time catching his hand. "Please. This can't go on."

"Then stop playing games with me." Kimi had hissed. "Stop avoiding me, stop getting drunk, stop all of this."

"I would if I could just tell you!" Sebastian had almost yelled in reply, making Kimi pause.

"Tell me what." Kimi had asked, his voice low.

"I-I can't." Sebastian shook his head, glancing to see Fernando watching with interest.

Kimi followed his gaze and sighed. "Meet me at my room. Tell me then. If you don't come, our friendship is over."

Sebastian had watched him move away, open mouthed as Fernando had smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fernando had asked.

Sebastian flipped him the middle finger in reply.

* * *

Later that evening, Sebastian had found himself outside of Kimi's room, wondering just what he was going to do.

Should he knock on the door? Or should he leave?

The question was, would he ever be able to walk away from Kimi Raikkonen?

Sebastian shook his head and stood up taller, giving Kimi's door a gentle knock.

Kimi answered almost instantly, an expression of relief on his face.

"You came." Kimi opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come inside.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Kimi pointed to the chair. "Talk."

Sebastian had hesitantly sat down and looked up at Kimi as he stood facing him, his arms folded and his expression guarded.

"The night at the bar. That was the real me." Sebastian had begun. "I knew I wanted you and thought you wanted me. When you rejected me I didn't know how to react, I thought avoidance was the answer, but it wasn't. It never is."

Sebastian looked into Kimi's eyes and continued.

"I fell in love with you years ago. The day before you left I did not find the courage to tell you. I was stupid, young and innocent. But you never left my mind. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. When you came back, I wanted to tell you. But it was like I was that scared little boy who didn't know what he wanted. The night at the bar was stupid and I'm sorry. I've ruined everything now and fucked up what we had, I'll never forgive myself for that."

Sebastian found that his eyes were wet and he angrily wiped away the tears, not daring to look at Kimi.

"Maybe not everything." Kimi had said slowly.

Sebastian had glanced up at him, confusion in his eyes. "What?"

"Maybe you haven't ruined everything?" Kimi continued. "Maybe I was just waiting for you to finally admit to me your feelings, but not whilst drunk." Kimi looked at him softly. "That wasn't the real you."

Kimi moved closer to the stunned Sebastian and knelt down next to his chair.

"Maybe I was waiting for him to show his bravery and admit that it was me he wanted. I didn't want to make the move. I wanted him to show me and to know for certain if it was me he wanted, so my question is. Do you want me? Yes or no?"

"Yes." Sebastian admitted then, tears streaming down his face. "I want you."

"Good." Kimi had then smiled at him, soft and gentle and as blinding as the sun, and leaned up to kiss him.

Sebastian had kissed him back, not daring to believe what was happening was real. Kimi was kissing him, Kimi wanted him.

Kimi had pulled away from the kiss to smile at him, gently reaching out to wipe the tears from Sebastian's face.

"I'm in love with you." Kimi told him point blank, a happy grin on his face.

The flips of the heart Sebastian had felt for Kimi all those years ago returned full force and he found himself kissing Kimi, hard and desperate.

Kimi moaned into the kiss, causing heat to flood through Sebastian and in that moment he didn't care. He just wanted Kimi, needed Kimi.

Sebastian broke off the kiss to gaze at Kimi heatedly and then got off of the chair and took his hand, leading him towards the bed.

Kimi went willingly, allowing Sebastian to push him onto the bed and climb on top of him, peppering his face with kisses and terms of endearment.

"My Kimi." Sebastian told him softly. "Mine. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I love you."

Kimi chuckled, gently cupping Sebastian's face.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and fuck me." Kimi grinned at him wickedly, causing heat to pool through Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at him flustered as Kimi worked on his belt and then he threw caution to the wind and kissed Kimi passionately.....

* * *

Sebastian woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped around his waist and soft breaths in his ear, feeling for the first time in months utterly content.

He had two races to go, but he felt like he had already won something bigger then the Championship.

He had won Kimi's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
